<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still Dreaming of the Sea by Hecate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239436">Still Dreaming of the Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate'>Hecate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams, Dreamsharing, F/M, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol dreams of her Starforce team. She dreams of Yon-Rogg.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still Dreaming of the Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts">Snickfic</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In her dreams, she is still one of the Kree.</p>
<p>She is a warrior, and she knows the people that walk at her side, their faces and voices, the way they fight. She knows the jokes, few as they are, and she knows the slight smile that <i>he</i> tries to hide.</p>
<p>When she wakes, the dreams are still with her, no matter where she is, and it's strange to walk through cities and spaceships on her own, strange to feel the absences all around her.</p>
<p>She tells herself that she doesn't miss them.</p>
<p>Knows that she doesn't need him. </p>
<p>And yet, she dreams.</p>
<p>Sometimes, it's just the two of them. They are in her room back on Hala. She is standing in the hallway in front of his quarters, and he always opens his door to her. They are training, and he doesn't pull his punches, and she lets go of everything inside of her.</p>
<p>Sometimes, she lets him burn.</p>
<p>Sometimes, she lets him win.</p>
<p>They end up on the ground, his body above her, his lips on her neck, her breasts. The room around them breaks apart, rearranges itself, and they are in a bed, they are on Earth, the desert soil dry beneath her fingertips, the sun beating down on them.</p>
<p>She arches up against him, she kisses his lips like she sometimes yearned to, she paints red stripes across his back, her nails digging into his skin.</p>
<p>And he leans in, he always leans in, and she hears his words, a desperate chant in her ears.</p>
<p>“You're here, you're here, you're here,” and she wants to answer, she wants to hold on, but she wakes up.</p>
<p>Gets up.</p>
<p>Faces another day, faces the universe. Tells herself that her dreams will wait for her.</p>
<p>And so will he.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>